Disney's New York
Disney's New York is a Disney theme park to be located in an unknown place in the United States. It will look similar and be inspired by not just New York City, but also Hollywood and Tokyo. List of areas HollyBrooke Attractions *Hollywood Walk of Fame *Grand Central Terminal *One Times Square *The Great Movie Ride Shops *Disney Store Restaurants and food services Mad Hatten This land is based on Manhattan and named after The Mad Hatter from Alice in Wonderland. Attractions *Statue of Minnie Mouse Liberty *Radio City Music Hall featuring Big Band Beat *'Imagination Park' - This area is based on Central Park where guests can go boating, see lots of flowers, have picnics, go wall climbing and play sports such as tennis and volleyball. Plus it features some attractions based on Alice in Wonderland, Frozen, Peter Pan, and Tinker Bell. **Alice's Curious Labyrinth **Fantasia Carrousel **Pixie Hollow **Tink Rink Shops *Symphony Souvenirs *Mad Hatter's *Tinker Bell's Toy Shop Restaurants and food services Princess Boulevard *'Pumpkin Coach Fountain' - The Pumpkin Coach from Cinderella will have the same height as and be inspired by the Unisphere. *Snow White's Grotto *Seasheller Beach **Ariel's Undersea Adventure **Ariel's Grotto *Pocahontas Riverbend Canoes *Elsa's Ice Palace *Corona City Shops *Princess Center *Mulan City Restaurants and food services *Be Our Guest Restaurant *Tiana's Place Other *Bibbidi Bobbidi Botique Disney Afternoon Adventure Attractions *Gummi Glen *'Darkwing Duck's St. Canard Adventure' - Join Darkwing Duck and his friends as they save St. Canard and defeat the Fearsome Five. *Rescue Rangers Raceway *TaleSpin: Don Karnage's Revenge *Higher For Higher *Bonkers Traffic Jam Duckburg *McDuck Mansion *Launchpad's Flight Academy *Huey, Dewey, and Louie's RC Hovercrafts Shops * Gummi Magic Store Duckburg * McDuck's * Gyro's Workshop Restaurants and food services *GummiBeary Juice *Duckburg Diner *Louie's Duckburg * Duckburg Diner Pixar City Attractions *Monsters Inc. Door Coaster *The Incredibles 4-D Experience *Inside Out: Quest for the Cranium Toy Story Playground *Toy Story Mania *Toy Soldier Parachute Drop *Squeeze Toy Aliens Claw Spin *Slinky Dog Coaster *RC Racer Radiator Runway * Radiator Springs Circuit * Mater's Junkyard Jamboree * Luigi's Rollickin' Roadsters Shops Restaurants and food services Sunshine Pier Attractions *Phineas and Ferb's Coolest Coaster *Music Land Adventure *Silly Symphony Swings *Donald's Wheel *Tower of Terror *Fantasmic! Shops Restaurants and food services Characters Mickey and Friends *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Goofy *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Pluto *Chip and Dale (Rescue Rangers) *Max Goof *Scrooge McDuck *Huey, Dewey, and Louie *Webby Vanderquack *Launchpad McQuack *Darkwing Duck *Horace Horsecollar *Clarabelle Cow Disney Princesses *'Cinderella' - This princess will wear a light silver top hat, her choker from her redesign, a light silver leotard, light silver tights, and light silver slippers, and light silver pumps. Like in various Disney on Ice shows, she will not wear her long gloves. Her alternate color swap is pale blue. *Snow White *'Princess Aurora' - She will wear a sleeveless pink leotard with prints from her new dress from the Disney parks, pink tights, pink boots, her necklace, and a pink headband with a pink top hat on top of it and her tiara around the bottom of the crown of the top hat. Also, her color swaps are blue and purple. *Ariel *Belle *Princess Jasmine *'Pocahontas' - This nature-loving princess will wear a top hat with two feathers attatched at the end and located at on the front and right sides of the bottom of the top hat crown. She will wear a crop top revealing her navel and short shorts. She will have her pendant, earrings, and boots from her 2013 redesign, and her gloves will have the same color as her boots. Plus, her top hat, crop top, and shorts will have the same color as her dress from her redesign. *Mulan *Tiana *Rapunzel *Merida *Anna *'Elsa the Snow Queen' - Everybody's favorite Snow Queen and Disney girlfriend will sport a turqouise top hat, leotard, long gloves, and boots. In Big Band Beat, she sings one of the most famous songs of all time, "Let It Go" as she makes ice powers as her spectacles. Pixar characters Others * Aladdin * Genie * Alice - This gorgeous girl who has traveled all though Wonderland will wear a cyan top hat with a black line around the bottom of the top hat crown. She will also wear a black bowtie around her neck and a sleeveless cyan leotard which will reveal her torso; it will have a white collar with three buttons inspired by her apron. And she will wear long black and white striped fingerless gloves and socks and she will also wear black swimming shoes. * The Mad Hatter * The White Rabbit * TweedleDee and Tweedledum * Winnie the Pooh * Piglet * Eeyore * Tigger * Rabbit * Baloo (TaleSpin) * Louie Lamount (TaleSpin) * Pinocchio * Jiminy Cricket * Geppetto * Rafiki * Timon * Stitch *Phineas and Ferb Category:Theme Parks